


I can fix it

by 7thjojogod



Category: 7th Stand User
Genre: M/M, Technology, radio sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thjojogod/pseuds/7thjojogod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotaro tries to fix the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can fix it

With their long journey almost over, by the time they had gotten to Cairo almost everyone had been ready to crash. They had arrived late at night and the idea of a nice, warm, cozy bed appealed to [REDACTED] greatly. So much, that she rushed to her room and completely forgot to take someone with her. Someone that can’t move at all, in fact.

 _"[REDACTED]? Hey, [REDACTED} where are you?…"_ Steel had asked. Of course, to anyone else this just sounded like endless static. So much to the point where the only crusader to not fall asleep, Jotaro, had noticed him. 

"Hm? Isn’t that…[REDACTED]’s old radio?" he asked to nobody in particular. He stared at the radio, listening to it’s loud static, before mumbling a "Gimme a break" and grabbing the radio inspect it.

 _"Hey! Don’t just manhandle me! Put me down, Jotaro!"_  the radio pleaded, only for his words to fall upon deaf ears. Jotaro started turning radio around, inspecting it’s every corner. “It doesn’t look broken,” he inferred, “but there’s no way that static normal,”

He began to slowly turn the radio’s nobs, looking for any sort of FM or AM signal. _“Ah….hey! Quit it….I’m..oh…not a n-normal radio! Ah!”_ Steel was disgruntled. It felt like he was being touched, like back when he was human. You know the kind. Unfortunately, his moans just sounded like more enraging static which only made Jotaro want to continue.

"How the hell does she get this thing to work?" he asked himself out loud. He turning the nobs faster, messed with the antenna bit, pressed any sort of switch or button; just more loud static. Steel, on the other hand, didn’t know how much he could take. He was a ghost! He wasn’t supposed to feel this! Oh, but he did. And it was amazing.

"Gimme a fucking break…I’m getting nothing but static…how old is this thing anyway?" Jotaro moved the Antenna from side to side, static increasing with every twist and turn. _“Jotaro…Jotaro…J-Jotaro please! Ah…stop….be gentle w-w-with me-AH! AAAHHH!”_

And with that, the radio shut off. No matter what Jotaro could do, he couldn’t turn it back on. He decided to finally get some sleep, and tell [REDACTED] that he found her radio broken in the morning.

When morning came, she thanked Jotaro and proceeded to scream at Steel.


End file.
